Secrets
by Cyara
Summary: DISCONTINUED.Her boyfriend, who her dad just adores, propsoses to her infront of her family. Being the fool and coward she was, dug herself a deeper hole and said yes. But the thing is... She's already married!
1. Ruined Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon.

AN: New story people! Yups… after a long break from writing any SM/GW crossover, I am back. Heehee. This story is AU, meaning no sailor scouts, but there are the presenters, no gundams though. Well anyways on with the story and less of me talking. ^-^ Read and enjoy!

****

Secrets

Chapter 1: Ruined Plans

A loud and piercing alarm echoed through out the room and into the ears of the two occupants of the bed. A slim hand slid out the thick comforters, slowly hovering above the nightstand, looking for its prey. Finally feeling the slick plastic surface of the snooze button she slammed her hand hard on the defenseless clock.

" Serena!!" horrified blue eyes opened and the once sleeping blonde quickly sat up from the bed.

" Oh my god!!!" Serena hopped out of bed and rushed towards the door and frantically locked it. She rested her back against her bedroom door and looked at the only other person occupying her bed.

" HEERO!" Serena hissed as she collected his clothes from the carpeted floor. " Wake up you stupid lug!"

When the figure in the bed didn't show any signs of waking Serena glared at him and walked furiously over to the man. She stabbed him in the side hard, " WAKE UP!"

Heero jumped a little on the bed and opened his sleepy eyes. He looked around a little and finally his half closed eyes landed on the blonde. " What?" he asked sleepily.

" It's morning!" Serena whispered sharply as she opened the curtains, letting in the bright light of the sun into the room.

Heero was about to ask why she was so hectic until he heard a woman's voice call out Serena's name from outside the bedroom. His eyes widened and he looked over at the digital clock. 8 o'clock. " Holy shit!"

" My thoughts exactly." Serena said as she shoved his clothes in his chest. " Hurry up before you get caught!"

" Why didn't the alarm ring earlier?!" Heero said as he as he put on the clothes he wore last night.

Serena put on a robe over her pajamas and said guiltily, " It did but you were really tired so I reset the alarm."

Heero glared at her, trying to get mad at the woman standing in front of him, but couldn't when she gave him an sorry smile. " Why can't I get mad at you?"

Serena smiled brightly, " Because you love me too much silly!"

Heero smirked but it slowly disappeared when a knock came from the door.

" Sweetheart are you awake?" Serena stared wide eyed at Heero and made a shooing motion with her hands. Seeing Heero nod she turned around and took a deep breath. " Serena?"

Serena walked towards the door and unlocked it. Before opening it she checked behind her and saw no sign of Heero. She sighed and she put on a smile on her face. " Good morning mom."

" Good morning dear, did you just wake up?" Ilene asked as she looked at her daughter.

" Ya," Serena answered.

" Well better get ready, because breakfast is about to be served. And don't forget about your date with Darien tonight!" her mother said in a singsong voice as she walked away.

" Umm… alright," Serena replied. She closed the door and leaned against it. Thinking about her date with Darien tonight made her feel uneasy. She needed to break up with that guy. She can't keep playing him like this. He will be shattered seeing that the guy is practically head over heels for her. And her father! Serena shook her head, not wanting to think about how her father might react.

It was the thoughts about her fathers reaction to the news that had kept her from breaking it off with Darien for so long. She didn't want to disappoint him. But she was living a lie and prolonging the inevitable, and she was hurting Heero by keeping their relationship a secret. She would not be a coward any longer! She would go through with this. Even if it meant breaking her father and Darien's heart.

****

*~*

Everyone was getting worried. Nothing like this has ever happened before. He was just never late, the day he would be late would be the day hell froze over. Or when he was hiding from some secret organization, that was trying to take over the world, but was first trying to kill the only one that can prevent world domination. So everyone was worried.

" Where the hell is Yuy?" Wufei asked as he looked around the room for the said person.

" Do you think he found out something?" Quatre asked.

" No he would come to us first." Duo said.

" Are you sure of that?" Trowa asked, looking at the braided guy.

Duo thought about it and then shook his head. Heero would probably have gone in first already and then call for back up when he can't handle it himself. " No."

" Has anyone of you noticed something different about Heero these past months?" Quatre asked.

" Ya," Duo answered. " Maybe he's been poisoned, and that's why he has been acting all happy and seem less tense. And it's just taking its full effect now!"

Wufei snorted at that thought. " You are going paranoid Maxwell."

" Well then how can you explain his new attitude?" Duo asked. " I barely get him mad. I haven't seen his gun in such a long time that I don't think I can recognize it anymore! I'm scared!"

Duo stopped complaining when he heard the familiar noise of the safety of a gun being shut off. He turned and was graced with the sight of the gun barrel. He looked up and stared at blue eyes. " Does this make you happy?" Heero asked, mirth in his voice.

" Heero!" Duo said hugging the man before him. Heero glared at Duo and pushed him off of him and sat down on the chair.

" Sorry for being late," Heero said as he made himself comfortable on the chair.

Lady Une looked at Heero for a moment before nodding her head. " Just don't do it again."

" I won't," Heero answered giving a quick smile. He knew he wasn't acting the norm around them, but he couldn't help it. Serena has finally decided to break it off with her 'boyfriend' and he would finally be able to make his relationship with her known. It is kind of tiring keeping it a secret.

Everyone just stared at him in surprise for what they had just seen grace his lips for a short while. They all shook their heads, thinking it was just a hallucination. Heero Yuy was just not the kind of person to freely express their emotions.

The meeting started and for the first time, Heero was not paying close attention to it. Instead he was thinking about later tonight, when his Serena would tell him the good news, and they would finally be able to publicly announce their relationship.

****

*~*

The only thing breaking was the glass that used to be in her hand. She looked at Darien wide eyed before averting her eyes towards the huge diamond ring laying in the opened velvet box. Serena was starting to feel sick.

" Serena?" Darien asked.

Serena looked up at the man in front of her and felt more sick. He just asked her to marry him. Hearing the squeals from behind she turned her head and she wanted to throw up right there and then. Her family was here too. She saw her father and saw his happy smile. She wanted to die.

' Why did they come here?' Serena thought. She was going to say no, but now, it was getting a little hot and she was sweating with nervousness. Curse her family and friends for putting her in this situation.

" What's your answer Serena?" Ilene asked. Serena turned to look at her mother and then at Darien who was smiling.

She had to say no. She had to say no. Then she heard her dad cheering her on. " Yes." She was a coward. She deserved to die.

Serena's eyes widened some more when she was kissed by Darien. She wanted to cry. Nothing was turning out as she planned. Where was the speech she practiced in the morning in front of the bathroom mirror. Where was the ' Darien we have to talk' speech she had written and memorized?

" My baby is getting married!!!" she heard her father cry out. Serena couldn't suppress it any longer, she cried. The tears started falling, and her world was falling apart with it.

" Awe look at that! She's crying!" Mina, her cousin, awed.

" Tears of joy." Ilene said dreamily.

" OOO!!! We need to tell everyone!" Serena heard Amy announce.

Heero's image came into head and Serena winced. What would he do when he heard this piece of news? Oh she wished he told truth when he recited his vows to her. She needed him to understand. To be with her through this. He did say through good times and bad.

'Oh Heero please, please, please understand!' Serena thought. She was already dreading this night when Heero would sneak into her house.

AN: chapter one done! What do you guys think? Tell me by reviewing.


	2. Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.

AN: Finally updated! I would have gotten this chapter out like weeks ago, if I didn't have to make some changes to the whole thing. I didn't really put much thought on how Serena and Heero met because, well, I didn't think about it. And you guys review were asking that, and because I want to please people, I changed it, and put some additions in the future chapters. So that's why this took long to come out. I was thinking. I take long to think don't I? I know you guys want to read the story now so I am going to end my rant here. Read and enjoy!

****

Secrets

Chapter 2: Memory Lane

Heero stared blankly at one of the many papers he had to look over and sign. He averted his gaze to the clock that was situated above his office door. He glanced at it with annoyance when it showed the same time as it did since he picked up the third paper--

8 o'clock.

He growled slightly. Not even a minute has passed by. He still had a whole hour of work, until he could go meet with his Serena.

He looked back down at the paper that Lady Une had assigned him to check over. Normally he would have finished all the papers before 8. Heck he would have finished all of them in a matter of 2 hours, meaning he would have left earlier than expected. But not today, and not for the past months.

Heero swiveled his chair to the side and with skilled hands, he opened the bottom side drawer of his desk, which he always kept locked. Not wanting some childish, no-respect-for-privacy, braided idiot, opening it up and witness the precious content it held.

Heero shuffled through the piles of paper--that he had added to hide the object--and pulled out a picture frame that showcased a smiling blonde, eating ice cream. He had many pictures of his wife Serena. She had even given him other pictures to remember her by and to adorn his desk. But he didn't want to replace the picture of her with the ice cream. After all, it was the day that he had officially found out he loved her.

Heero smiled as he immersed himself in the memory of how he and his wife met. It wasn't like anything Serena had hoped for, for her first meeting with her husband-to-be. She had told him that she had always dreamed of her first meeting with her beloved to be something like what had happened in Sleeping Beauty. Although, not with the whole animals and the dancing with the owl dressed in a cape, with rabbits in boots to be the feet and a prince coming from the bushes to sing with her.

She wanted her first meeting to be at a park, just like in the old Disney fairytale--

__

"--with the trees in the back billowing with the wind, and the sun slowly setting on the horizon of the serene lake, and the man slowly sneaking up on me from the behind--"

Heero cut her off. " --And he turns out to be a mugger and demands for your money." He grinned.

Serena elbowed him in the ribs, making Heero chuckle a little, he wasn't acting like the norm, but somehow, that didn't matter to the once stoic man. " Let me finish." Serena said, a smile gracing her lips.

Heero nodded.

" Ok! As I was saying," Serena gave a delighted sigh, her hands clasped together in front of her as she continued telling Heero how her first meeting with her 'to be' would be like. " He would sneak up from behind me and he would say--"

Serena cleared her throat and did her best impression of a man's voice. " Excuse me miss. Is this yours?" Serena went back to her own voice. " And then he would give me back my wallet--"

" So he was a mugger, but just found out that it was empty and--" Heero stopped again when he felt another jab in his rib.

" Stop that!" Serena said, trying to sound mad, but her smile was breaking it. Heero just laughed. Serena glared at him. " Fine, I won't finish my story seeing that you don't want to li-"

" Go on, I want to know." Though the reason why was beyond Heero. He didn't even know why he was acting this way around her, but he didn't mind.

Serena gave him a look, contemplating if she should tell him, seeing that he had interrupted her twice. Making fun of her dream about how she would meet her man to be.

Heero waited for her to continue, just staring at her face, and bedazzled by it. Serena finally nodded, coming to the conclusion that she would tell him the rest of her story and looked down at her mug of hot chocolate. " He would give me back my wallet, not because he stole it or anything, but because I lost it--you know how clumsy I am--"

Heero nodded at that earning him a small glare at the girl before him, in the diner. He smiled and let her continue.

"--and then he would ask me if we had met before, and I would of course say no and he would insist that we did--just like in the Disney movie, when they said they met in a dream." Serena took a sip of her hot chocolate. " Anyhow, I would tell him we didn't and say thank you to him for returning my wallet and I would walk away. But he would stop me, and tell me that then he would like to know me."

Heero waited for Serena to continue, but there was nothing. " That's it?"

Serena looked up at him, setting down her empty cup. " Yea."

" Weird…" Heero had said, earning him a punch to his arm.

--That's how Serena dreamed her first meeting to be, with her future husband. But their meeting, was nothing like that. Heero shook his head at the thought of their first meeting.

The first meeting they had was in a park, so that was like what she wanted, dreamed of. But instead of coming up behind her and giving her, her wallet back. He walked up to her and went around her, and stole the cab that she had gotten. So it wasn't really a very good first meeting.

When he had closed the door of the taxi, Serena, who he didn't know then, was banging on the taxi window, shouting profanities at him, glaring him down, her blonde hair wet due to the rain. But he didn't hold any concern for her, he just gave her his own glare and told the cab driver the destination he needed to go to. Leaving the blonde in the rain, cabless.

Why was he--Heero--using a cab? A cab that was someone else's?

It was because a certain braided man, decided to use it the night before, and had failed to return it. And when he called his braided friend, he had answered with a simple: " I kinda crashed your car…". So Heero was carless and he was running late for a meeting--a very important one. So he was very angry. That's why he stole the cab from a lady. Who he thought he would never see again.

Wrong.

That was their first meeting. They had a second one. _Meaning_--

Heero had a pleasure of meeting the angry and soaking wet blonde again. But due to a completely different reason.

A blind date.

Heero shook his head at the memory of that day. Duo, his braided friend, was going out with a sexy blonde that went by the name Mina Aino. She was Duo's girlfriend back then, and still is now. They have been together for 4 years, which is pretty amazing seeing that it was Duo. He had never dated someone longer than a year.

Anyway, because of Duo and his _irresistible charm_, as he had like to say, had gotten him into trouble. Causing Min and Duo to fight. Mina had caught him when one of his admirers had jumped him in the mall. Duo wanted forgiveness and was willing to do anything, and Mina had a cousin. So--as you might have guessed--Heero was asked to go on a blind date. With the cousin.

Why did he agree to it?

Heero swiveled his chair back, until he was facing his desk. Duo was a bother and had asked him the question over and over again. Calling him in the middle of the night, hounding him at work and during his free time. So Heero really had no choice. He went on the date, with the cousin. Who turned out to be the blonde he had left standing in front of the park, drenched from head to toe, in the rain. The same girl he had stolen the cab from.

Seeing that they had such a great history together. The blind double date was great. He and Duo arrived at the restaurant and was greeted with kisses and hugs. The food was good, the atmosphere was even better and his date was spectacular. Very forgiving.

Not.

Once those blue eyes landed on him, it turned red. Heero smiled at the memory, mirth clearly dancing in his eyes.

__

" You!"

Heero looked over at the one who had spoken. He was met with the sight of a seething little blonde, anger etched in her beautiful face. So Duo was right about one thing, she was beautiful. That should have been clear from the start, seeing that she had Mina as a cousin.

" Hello," Heero said, earning him a growl from the petite blonde before him. He was amused at the sight. Seeing such a tiny creature, ready to take him on.

" Have you met each other before?" Duo asked from beside him. Mina looked at both of them, wanting to know the answer too.

" I don't know…" Heero answered looking at the blonde. She did seem familiar, but he couldn't remember where he saw her before.

A bread stick connected to his face. He laws shaken from his thoughts, and looked over at the angry blonde, whose hands were balled into fists on her sides. She drew a hand up and pointed a finger at him, with a painted fingernail. Pink. " You!"

" Is that all you could say?" The words just came out of his mouth before he had the time to shut it.

Another break stick flew at him, which of course Heero had dodged, but the table spoon that came after it, had hit its target.

" You were the one that stole my cab!" Heero's eyes widened slightly as realization dawned upon him. He looked at the fiery woman in front of him and indeed see the resemblance between the woman that was standing in the rain, looking at him with fury, and the woman standing before him now.

" Oh…"

" Oh?" the blonde said. " OH?!" More utensils flew at him.

The date was quite a disaster actually. Serena was the reason. With all the childish things she was doing, such as poking him with a fork, making insults, and sulking when she was being scolded by Mina. To the others, especially to Serena, the date was hell. To him. Strangely enough, he found it entertaining. No one had ever acted like that with him before, expressing their anger so openly towards him. He usually scared them off with a glare, or just even a look. But the puny blonde was rising above it. Too angry at him.

Although the date was a disaster--even witnessing first hand the hate that was emitting from the little blonde directed towards him--Duo and Mina had decided to play matchmaker.

Crazy idea? Very.

But that didn't stop the two matchmakers. Mina and Duo had tried to get him and Serena together. In very obvious ways. Like making them sit together in that cinema, the Ferris wheel at the faire. The countless blind dates, which he was suppose to have with girls named: Jasmine, Sarah, Lara, Donna, Trish, Lola, Rachel and Candy. But all those girls mentioned all turned out to be the same person. Serena. Which wasn't really all too bad for him because he wanted to meet her again. She was…interesting.

After quite some time (like two months) Duo and Mina--seeing that their attempts at getting them closer seemed to be all a waste of time--had given up. But unknown to them, all those effort of the matchmaking duo paid off, he and Serena had gotten closer.

She didn't throw things at him anymore and hadn't tried to scream 'rape' at the top of her lungs, when she noticed he was her blind date. They were in much more friendlier terms. Though they had kept it a secret from Duo and Mina, for they had found entertainment in their obvious matchmaking. When the two had given up. They had pursued the relationship. Which had led them to where they were at now. Married.

Heero reached for his wedding ring, which he had kept around his neck, held by the golden chain that Serena had given him, to use as a holder for the ring. He played with it with his fingers. He wanted to wear it, to keep it on the finger she had slipped it on a year ago. But he couldn't yet, he wanted her to slip it on again. Which would be tonight. A smile graced his lips as the thought of what was to come entered his mind. Though his thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door.

The door opened before he could say anything, and in came Lady Une. His boss. She turned around, from closing the door, mouth ready to speak to him, but was quickly shut when she noticed the paper work, which he had given him hours ago, looked about the same size as it was when she had first had delivered it in the room hours ago.

" Have you done work?" Lady Une asked eyeing the paper, before turning those eyes on him.

" I have," Heero answered. She looked at him skeptically.

" How much?"

" A little."

Lady Une glared at him. " Heero, this is so unlike you," She strolled up to his desk, looking at the little work that he had done. She counted the papers that were done. " Only three? You are slacking off. What is wrong with you? You have been constantly late for the past months and now you are slacking off with the paper work. Are you--"

Heero tuned her out and looked at the clock. A couple more seconds and he would be done with his work. Meaning he didn't have any reason to stay, listen and do whatever Lady Une had to say to him. And seeing her face, she had a lot to say to him.

"--I have noticed you space out at the meetings too--" Lady Une looked on as Heero packed all his stuff, and shoving in some sort of wood in his desk drawer before locking it. " Heero what are you--"

" My job's done, see you tomorrow." With those short words Heero left Lady Une standing alone in his office. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do the next day, but by then he would have a good reason. His marriage was finally going to be made public.

AN: comments, anyone?


End file.
